Come What May
by oblivious-massacre
Summary: Schuyler is allowed to come back to New York after being on the run, only to find Jack waiting for her. She'll have to choose...but she's breaking her heart - and others - in the process.
1. Chapter 1

I was sulking. I knew I was, but I couldn't help myself. I was hurting everyone around me. Oliver thought I chose him over Jack, and I did, but I loved still loved Jack. I loved Jack in a whole different way than I loved Oliver. But I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't let him know. Ever.

I'd hurt Jack by telling him that I loved Oliver. That I was in love with someone else. I knew he was hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to talk to me again. But, I knew - in my heart of hearts - that that was just Abbadon. He always flirted around and wanted something he couldn't have. If he didn't get with Azrael, his soul-mate, also known as Madeleine (Mimi) Force, he would be like my mother. He wouldn't be himself. He wouldn't be whole. Mimi was his other half.

But in the process of all of this, I'd hurt myself the most. I'd hurt myself telling Jack that I didn't love him. I hurt myself telling Ollie that I loved him in a way that I really didn't. I hurt myself by ignoring my heart.

I was looking out of the tinted window in Ollie's limo. The Conclave decided to let me remain in New York for the time being. They would get to my case when they were finished with the Silver Bloods. That gave me hope, but just a little bit. I was always on edge. I kept looking over my shoulder.

"Skye?" Oliver said. He grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. He wiped the tear I didn't know was falling away from my face. "You okay?"

I cleared my throat. "Oh, yeah. I just missed New York more than I thought." I tried to make it look like homesickness. Oliver tilted his head, but shrugged. He hugged me.

"We're home now, Skye. You can stay with me for a while, or go home if you want. We still have to go to Duchesne. It sucks, but what are we gonna do?" he replied with a laugh.

I pulled away from him and gave him a sad smile. "At this point, I'm ecstatic to be going back to school." I paused and thought about that. "I never thought I would ever say those words." I was actually feeling a little better.

He laughed. "So, do you want us to drop you off at your house, or do you want to come to mine?"

I turned back to the window. There was somewhere else I wanted to go, actually. But I couldn't let him know that. He would have to drop me off at my place and I would have to walk there. "Ollie, I just want to go home. I'll meet you later tonight?"

"Of course. Call me." he said, and opened the door. I was about to ask why he did that, but I noticed we were in front of my house. The Van Alan mansion. It'd been so long since I'd seen it, I almost thought it was a dream. I sighed.

"I'm home." I whispered. I hopped out of the car. "Bye, Ollie!" I yelled and ran into the house. I didn't even bother to see if Hattie or Julius was home. I ran to my room, with it's yellow mountain dew colored walls. Beauty was laying on my bed, looking at the door like she expected me.

"Beauty!" I shrieked. I jumped on the dog, and she mauled me with kisses. I hadn't known exactly how much I missed her. I knew I didn't have long. The Conclave would be watching my every move. I needed to move as fast as I could. In a flash, I was in _our _apartment.

I'd probably spent hours waiting in here. I looked around at the place. It hadn't changed. I still felt like he would be here any minute. I sat down on the floor in front of the burnt-out fireplace. I sighed.

That's when I heard it. The click of the door. I'd just looked at it when it opened.

"Now, where did I put that damned boo-" He stopped abruptly when he saw me. He shook his head like he was imagining something. When he closed his eyes for a moment, I got to my feet so that I would be able to run easier.

He looked at me again. "Schuyler?"

"Jack." I replied. He was so beautiful. He must've spent a lot of time outdoors because his hair was lighter than I remembered. His blue eyes bore into mine, as if he looked away I would disappear.

"I knew you were back. I'm happy." he said.

"It doesn't change things, Jack. I'm sorry." My heart was breaking on the inside. All I wanted to do was hold him, and tell him that it was all a lie. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that there was nothing in the world I wanted more than I wanted him.

He looked to the floor and let out a small laugh. It was rehearsed, I could tell. He looked back at me with a confused face. In less than a second I was up against the wall, his face an inch away from mine. Our lips were so close. I could feel his breath.

"If you didn't love me, Schuyler…than why is your heart fluttering? Thump." He smiled.

I looked away.

_Please, Jack…_

Those pained eyes caught mine again. I was pleading.

_Really, Schuyler?_

This was it. With one word, I would make or break his heart. "Y-"

Before I could say it, his lips were crushing into mine. This made my mind shut off and my body reacted. I missed this. I needed it; I needed it so badly that my heart was shattering into a million pieces just from the thought of leaving him.

"Jack…" I pulled away from him.

"I love you, Schuyler."

Oh, no.

_But I can't, Jack._

And with that, I left without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

I slid under the covers that had offered me so much comfort the past years. A giant yellow comforter enveloped me and I snuggled it close to my chest. After a year of being away from Jack, it had only taken one glance to make me remember how much I loved him. He didn't need to kiss me like that to make me remember.

I just kept thinking about Oliver. This would crush him. I couldn't tell him, ever. I knew Jack wouldn't. He was too much of a gentlemen. But what about Mimi? Would she somehow know? What was I going to do when I saw her? Would I be able to conceal it?

All these thoughts ran through my head, but I couldn't do anything about them. I wiped my eyes and stroked Beauty's back. She'd come straight to my side when I came into my room and laid on the bed. It had taken me all of two seconds to get here from the apartment.

My phone rang, making Beauty open her eyes and give a little growl.

"Hello?" I whispered, trying to make it sound like I wasn't crying.

"Skye? You okay?" I guess it didn't work.

"Yeah, Ollie, I'm fine. What's up?"

He took a minute to reply. "Nothing. I was…just checking up on you. I'll talk to you later…"

"Oliver," But it was too late. He'd already hung up. I looked at the phone like I'd been slapped in the face. Did he know? He couldn't have known. There was no way. Unless Jack told him, and Jack wouldn't do something like that.

I went downstairs, but no one was there. I grabbed a drink out of the fridge. It was a coke, but it would have to do. I'd gotten so used to drinking water and tea that I didn't really want any right then.

I went outside to enjoy a New York day. It wasn't raining, so I was able to look up at the sky. I never thought I would be able to see these skies again. I absorbed it all like it was a dream and I would wake up soon.

I was about to cross the street when the car that was on it stopped all of a sudden. In fact, it stopped so suddenly that the breaks gave out a cry. I didn't know who it was at first, from looking at the driver. The back door opened up and none other than Mimi Force herself stepped out.

"Well, if it isn't the little half-blood. Why haven't you come home?" she asked.

"Not like it's any of your business, but my home is at the Van Alen mansion. Now, if you would leave me alone, my day would be perfect." I replied.

"Schuyler, I didn't come here to try and bully you, or anything." she said while looking at her fingernails. She sighed and continued, "My brother has asked for you. He won't come out of his room until you see him. It's funny. Our servants said he was acting like he was three. Which is true, because that's how he acted when he was three."

I knew that Jack got his name from the fact that when he was little he threw tantrums, and they nicknamed him Blackjack. So, everyone now called him Jack for short.

I sighed. She was just messing with me I knew it. "Mimi, I'm not falling for it. Just go away."

"Fine. Suit yourself. He'll come around…eventually." she shrugged. This wasn't like Mimi. Something must've happened to her that made her different while I was gone. She seemed…less angry all the time.

After the car was gone, I went to go get some more clothes. I'd lost a lot of my old ones and now that I was back in New York I had a little money from the Conclave to get some things. At least they trusted me that much. I wound up finding a retail store on the corner that hadn't been there when I left.

Everything there looked just like it was made for me. I wound up picking two sweaters - one black, one grey - some camo pants, some black jeans, and combat boots. All together it cost me about fifty dollars, which is less than what Mimi's makeup costs.

I was making my way back to the house when yet another car parked in front of me. Only this time, I knew who it was. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" He smiled and tilted his head.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, I just didn't know you were coming over. Why didn't you call?" I asked.

"Well, I did. But I never told you because I knew you would say not to. Why don't we go out and have a little fun?" he asked.

I nodded and threw my bags into the trunk of his car. We were taken to a little bar on the other side of town that I'd never heard of before. I was a little scared to go in at first, seeing all the people, but Oliver assured me that there was another place downstairs for Blue Bloods like us.

We went downstairs and I saw that he was telling the truth. The waiter was even a Blue Blood. So, I ordered a cup of Finlandia vodka. No one really cared because they knew I was a Blue Blood and they knew it wouldn't affect me.

We spent hours there, just having a good time. I was having a pretty good laughing buzz when Oliver leaned over to me.

"Skye, I think we should head back. It's getting late. Or, early, really." he told me.

I stopped laughing long enough to look at my watch. It was cheap and had Mickey Mouse on it, but it worked, at least. It was three in the morning. I did need to get home and get some rest. I'd planned on going to a couple of the museums tomorrow.

Oliver's driver had the doors already opened for us like he knew when we would be ready to go. That was a little suspicious to me, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. We rode home, still laughing from such a good time, and talking about how much we'd missed the city.

When we got to my house I burst out the door and ran inside. Oliver followed close behind me. "I had so much fun tonight, Ollie. You gave me just what I needed." I said.

"Well, no problem. That's what I'm here for, right?" He smiled.

"You wanna know something weird?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, earlier, before I even went shopping - oh, and my bags are still in your trunk - Mimi Force stopped her car in the middle of the road just to pull some prank on me."

"What? That's a little weird, even for Mimi. It's not like she ever stopped what she was doing to give you attention any time before. Oh well." He seemed to be drifting away from what he was saying.

I laid down on the couch, exhausted. I wanted to get a little sleep, but I knew I still had to get up and get my bags out of Oliver's trunk. I'd had my eyes closed, and when I opened them, I saw that Oliver was right in front of me.

"Whoa. Yes, Ollie?" I asked. I gave him a sincere smile because he looked like he was upset.

"You…you need to feed, Skye. I can see it in your face." he said.

My good mood deflated. I stood up. "Oliver, I am fine. I feel fantastic. I'm walking around and talking. I don't feel like I'm going to have a seizure or pass out. I'm fine." As if proof that I wasn't fine, I suddenly got woozy. I tried to sit down and pass it off as nothing, but he saw through it.

"You see? Come on, let's go upstairs and let me fix you." he said, tugging on my arm.

"Oliver…" But his mind had been made up, and I was a little too exhausted to do anything about it.

When we got in my room he went about it a little differently than he had. He shoved me on the bed lightly and made me close my eyes.

I giggled. "What are you doing, Ollie?"

"I'm surprising you." he whispered. He sounded like he was on the side of the bed, next to me.

"What are you-" I was silenced with lips moving against mine. It was a passionate kiss that was wild. Oliver stroked my cheek as he kissed me. It was wonderful. I'd loved Oliver, I always had, but nothing like this had ever happened between us. I guess since we were back home he felt like he could finally show me how he felt.

Everything was getting hot and I couldn't feel every part of my body. He finally pulled away from me. "Skye, you gotta bite me." he said. That brought me back to the present.

"Oliver…" I was about to protest.

"Schuyler. You need to drink. I've been looking at you lately and seeing just how bad you look. I'd forgotten how long it's been. Think about it, Skye."

I did. I thought back to the last time we'd preformed the sacred kiss. It'd been at least four weeks. One month. That was too long, even I knew that.

"Oh… Okay, just give me a minute." I said. I got up and went to the mirror. I was thinking about random things to try and get this off my mind. "Oh, hey, do you know what Mimi said? She said that Jack was in his room and he wouldn't come out until he saw me. What a joke, huh?"

I regretted it right after I'd said it. I saw the hurt in Oliver's eyes. I knew how bad it hurt him when I brought Jack up, but I was just trying to get my mind off of this. I was so selfish at times I couldn't even look at myself.

"Skye… She was telling you the truth. It's all around the Blue Blood community. Jack wants to see you, and he won't leave until he does." he said. Suddenly, I understood that he'd been so sad not because I'd mentioned Jack, but because of what he knew. He didn't want to admit that this was actually happening. He also didn't want to tell me because he knew that I would go over there right away.

And that's exactly what I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry about this =/**

**I can't update the story - any of my stories, actually - for a while. =(**

**I'm working on my novel and I have a job, plus school is going to be starting soon.**

**Again, I am so so so so so sorry.**

**Send me a message if you would like to take over the story. I'll be happy to hand it over. I know that a lot of people like to read the stories and stopping them now seems a waste.**

**Thank you for reading them! It means a lot to me.**

**And make sure to look out and see if I get published!**

**If I do, I will write my real name on here so you can look =)**

**~Oblivious~**


End file.
